


Manip: Better The Devil You Know

by Kayryn



Category: Holby City
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fanart, Manip, Plot Bunnies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 19:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayryn/pseuds/Kayryn
Summary: Manip and a plot bunny, not a complete fic.Serena is a notorious crime boss in London, Bernie's job is to catch her. But can they learn to work together to defeat a bigger threat to London than Serena?





	Manip: Better The Devil You Know

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one of those 'things Kayryn will not write', which means it's a plot bunny, mostly a rough draft and most likely will never be actually fleshed out to a 25-40k fic it possibly ought to be. 
> 
> Do not repost the manip, use it in edits, send to the cast etc. If you wish to use my manips for anything other than personal wallpapers or icons, please contact me first.

 

Serena Campbell rules London. Has ever since she took over the family business from her ex husband whose drinking and gambling had nearly destroyed them. Becoming the most successful crime boss of London had never been Serena’s dream, far from it, but it’s something she has (much to her own charging, perhaps) excelled in. She inherited a family business and built an empire, all the while protecting the innocent, and even the people involved in the business, her inner circle. She does crime with heart. 

But now it’s time to retire and Serena has begun the slow dismantling of the business. This is the plan anyway, until she learns of the new people in the city ready to take over wherever she withdraws, undoing her work and causing more harm than she ever has. She has to take steps she doesn't want to, has to resort to means she has been able to avoid until now. 

Not having had enough time to think through her plans leads to mistakes, which in turn means that Bernie Wolfe, a DCI who’s been after Serena’s crime syndicate for years, finally has a case against her and the evidence to back it up.

Bernie's about to arrest Serena and have her thrown into prison for good... but then she realizes what Serena's trying to do.

Serena promises to help Bernie catch Gaskell, the one who’s shown interest in taking over wherever Serena gets out of business, but only if she gets immunity in return. Bernie's having none of that at first because the list of crimes she can have Serena arrested for is long. But then Bernie realizes she really can't get Gaskell otherwise. He's a slick son of a bitch, completely clean on paper but his means and goals are much darker than Serena’s ever were. So, Bernie agrees. And then Serena tells her that there are more. Not just Gaskell, but others too, ready to take over and fight over the city now that she’s retiring. It's like a Hydra. Kill one head and three will emerge.

Serena and Bernie have meetings, secretly, in parks, under bridges, in coffee shops, all over London. They plan, they argue, they learn to work together, they get to know each other. Bernie wants more results and it’s been months, but of course these things take time. Sometimes their meetings take place with Serena’s number one, Raf, and Bernie’s right hand man, Dom, watching them from a distance. But they also meet in private. Serena even sets a ‘meeting’ in an Italian restaurant, her favorite because it has an extensive wine list. It’s that evening that Bernie finds out about Serena’s wish to travel around Europe. She’s done so in the past but ever since… well, she’s been too busy for many years. Bernie admits that the places Serena talks about intrigue her too and Serena suggest that maybe one day they could take a trip together. Bernie laughs, but dismisses the thought. She stubbornly refuses to admit, even to herself, that she’s been able to relax enough to enjoy the dinner and she finds she likes spending time with Serena. 

At last, Bernie hears of Gaskell having arrived to London. He's made a name for himself in Bristol, but he's clearly looking to get his share of London next. Serena confirms Bernie's intel. 

During their next meeting Bernie wonders if the devil you know is better than the devil you don't. Serena smiles, eyes twinkling in a very annoying way. Bernie just huffs and tells Serena not to get any ideas. They have a deal and they're sticking to it. Serena, still smiling, says they do and she wouldn't dream of backing away from it.

Eventually the two scheme things successfully.

Bernie keeps most of the intel close to chest. Only Dom really knows most of what she does. Serena relies heavily on Raf. He's a good one, too honest to be in the crime business, really.

In the end Serena and Bernie are able to set a trap for both Gaskell and the others and Bernie’s team catches them all. 

Serena gets her immunity and pardon for all crimes committed and, as promised, she closes shop. In time there will be others who will take Serena’s place, it’s a never ending battle between law and crime, but it will take a longer time now for crime to win, thanks to Serena and Bernie working together.

Raf moves to Glasgow with his mate and his kids. Serena thanks him for all service with a rather large bank account.

She's thinking of leaving the country, a change of scenery would do her good. London's become tiring, she needs to be somewhere else. She and Bernie meet once more, under the bridge they’ve met many times before. It's just them now, which is weird. So often it had been them and Dom and Raf both standing back, far enough not to hear but close enough to keep a close eye on them. They’ve lurked in the shadows and it feels almost surreal that they don’t actually have to be so careful now. 

Bernie asks her where she's going. Serena shrugs. France, Italy, Spain... Doesn't really matter. Nicer weather, good food, better wine... she'll be happy with those.

"Won't you get bored? Traveling all alone around Europe?" 

Serena looks at her. She has a feeling where Bernie's going with this but she want Bernie to say it. "Probably," Serena admits. Then she asks if Bernie has any other ideas.

Bernie knows what Serena's doing, making her say it. Months ago she would've bristled at it, possibly even walked away. But not now.

She tells Serena her bosses are forcing her to keep all her vacation days she hasn't taken. She's a little horrified by the idea of staying home for months and months, so... maybe she could tag along. At least for a bit.

"Better the devil you know than the devil you don't?" Serena asks.

"Something like that."

 

The end


End file.
